harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1
Великобритания США |слоган = Опасность повсюду |режиссер = Дэвид Йейтс |сценарий = Стивен Кловз Джоан Роулинг |продюсер = Дэвид Хейман, Дэвид Баррон, Джоан Роулинг |оператор = Эдуарду Серра |композитор = Александр Депла |художник = |монтаж = приключения, семейный, фэнтези |в_главных_ролях = Дэниел Рэдклифф Руперт Гринт Эмма Уотсон Алан Рикман Джейсон Айзекс Хелена Бонэм Картер Рэйф Файнс |жанр = |бюджет = £ 150 000 000 |сборы = $ 960 283 305 |премьера = 11 ноября 2010 15 ноября 2010 19 ноября 2010 |сайт = |возраст = 12+ |рейтинг = PG-13 |время = 146 мин. / 02:26 |предыдущий = Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (фильм) |следующий = Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 |трейлер = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Trailer (2010) }} «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1» — фильм по мотивам книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти». Экранизация была разделена на две части. Мировая премьера первой части состоялась 11 ноября 2010 года. 19 ноября фильм вышел в России. Вторая часть вышла в июле 2011 года. Киноадаптация финальной книги вышла в двух частях, и, по словам продюсера поттерианы Дэвида Хеймана, Джоан Роулинг была не против такого деленияЕйтс и две части Орден Феникса, 13 марта 2008. Мировая премьера фильма «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть I» была намечена на 17 ноября 2010 годаДата выхода «Даров Смерти» Орден Феникса, 25 апреля 2008, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть II» — 15 июля 2011 годаДата выхода «Даров Смерти: Часть II» Орден Феникса, 25 февраля 2009, российская премьера первых «Даров» — 19 ноября 2010 годаПремьера фильма «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти. Часть I» в России перенесена Орден Феникса, 23 октября 2010, дистрибьютор фильма по-прежнему «Каро-Премьер». Съёмки заключительной части начались 16 февраля 2009 года и закончились в середине июня 2010 года. В августе 2010 года в Чикаго прошёл закрытый показ фильма «Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I». В нём участвовали совершенно обычные люди. Главной целью показа было выявить возможные недочёты и исправить, пока фильм находится на стадии монтажа. Зрители могли видеть не совсем законченный фильм. Но основные сцены зрители увидели. Первая часть Даров Смерти заканчивается на том, как Волан-де-Морт достаёт Бузинную палочку из могилы Дамблдора и выпускает заклинание в небо. Это можно было видеть во втором трейлереТестовый показ фильма «ГП и ДС: Часть 1» в Чикаго. Детали сюжета от зрителей. Сюжет Ситуация в волшебном мире ухудшается с каждым днём. Волан-де-Морт и его подручные «наступают по всем фронтам». Приближается совершеннолетие Гарри Поттера, после наступления которого он лишится защиты, прежде обеспеченной ему в доме Дурслей. Чтобы переместить Гарри в другое место, его друзья осуществляют хитроумную операцию. При этом из дома одновременно вылетают сразу семеро Поттеров, получивших такую внешность после принятия Оборотного зелья (каждый — со своим сопровождающим). Настоящий Гарри садится на мотоцикл к Хагриду. Худшие ожидания Аластора Грюма на этот раз оправдываются — на взлетевших тут же нападают Пожиратели смерти; разгорается настоящее воздушное сражение. В итоге Поттер и его друзья всё же добираются до места назначения, но не без потерь — погибают Грюм, сова Букля; у Джорджа Уизли оказывается отсечено ухо. Гарри хочет тут же уйти из Норы, чтобы никого не подвергать опасности, но потом соглашается подождать — до свадьбы Билла и Флёр. Накануне свадьбы прибывший в «Нору» министр магии Скримджер передаёт ребятам предметы, завещанные Дамблдором. Рону достается делюминатор, Гермионе — книга сказок барда Бидля, а Гарри — снитч, пойманный им в самом первом матче по квиддичу. Кроме того, Поттеру был завещан ещё меч Гриффиндора, но, по словам министра, Дамблдор не имел права завещать столь ценную реликвию кому бы то ни было, а кроме того, после гибели директора меч вообще пропал из Хогвартса… Идущее своим ходом свадебное торжество в самом разгаре оказывается прервано поступлением сообщения о том, что Министерство магии захвачено сторонниками Волан-де-Морта, а министр Скримджер убит. Пожиратели смерти тут же появляются и на свадьбе. Гермиона хватает Гарри и Рона и трансгрессирует с ними на одну из лондонских улиц (не забыв взять и сумочку со всеми необходимыми вещами). «Троица» решает посидеть в кафе, куда следом заходят двое посетителей, оказавшихся Пожирателями смерти. В завязавшейся схватке друзьям удаётся одержать над ними верх, после чего они в поисках укрытия отправляются в дом на площади Гриммо, где и ночуют. Осматривая дом на следующий день, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона находят на двери одной из комнат табличку с именем Регулуса Арктуруса Блэка (младшего брата Сириуса) и сопоставляют эту надпись с инициалами «Р.А.Б.» из записки, находившейся в подменённом медальоне. Становится очевидным, что в обоих случаях речь идёт об одном и том же человеке. Друзья расспрашивают Кикимера о судьбе подлинного медальона-крестража и узнают, что тот был похищен Наземникусом Флетчером. Гарри приказывает домовику найти и доставить сюда воришку. Кикимер (на пару с Добби) выполняет это задание. Наземникус заявляет ребятам о том, что медальон у него забрала сотрудница Министерства, а именно — Долорес Амбридж. Некоторое время спустя Гарри, Рон и Гермиона с помощью Оборотного зелья проникают в Министерство. Не без приключений они добывают тот самый медальон, но под конец едва уносят ноги. Из-за того, что вцепившийся в них в последний момент Яксли получил доступ в дом на площади Гриммо, друзья оказываются вынуждены в дальнейшем жить в безлюдных местах в палатке, нигде не задерживаясь подолгу. Обретённый медальон-крестраж они уничтожить не могут, поэтому по очереди носят его на себе. При этом обнаруживается, что он вредно действует на всех, а особенно на Рона (который, к тому же, серьёзно пострадал при трансгрессии из Министерства). В итоге, Рон ссорится с друзьями и уходит от них. Оставшиеся вдвоём Гарри и Гермиона решают наведаться в Годрикову Впадину, где жили родители Гарри и где (как они полагают) Дамблдор у своей знакомой Батильды Бэгшот мог оставить меч Гриффиндора, необходимый для уничтожения крестражей. В Годриковой Впадине друзья посещают кладбище, где обнаруживают могилу Поттеров, а потом находят развалины их дома. Здесь к Гарри и Гермионе подходит дряхлая старуха, в которой они признают Батильду и следуют за ней в её дом. Но это оказывается ловушкой: заманив Гарри одного на второй этаж, старуха превращается в змею Волан-де-Морта Нагайну, которая набрасывается на Поттера. Вовремя пришедшей на помощь Гермионе удаётся отбросить змею и трансгрессировать из дома вместе с Гарри, но при этом его волшебная палочка оказывается сломанной. Через некоторое время после этого, охраняя ночью в лесу палатку, Гарри замечает странную светящуюся лань, которая приводит его к небольшому замёрзшему водоёму, на дне которого неожиданно обнаруживается меч Гриффиндора. Сделав прорубь, Поттер раздевается и ныряет в ледяную воду, но цепочка от медальона начинает его душить, он бьётся под водой об лёд и не может ничего сделать. В итоге его спасает неизвестно откуда взявшийся Рон, который заодно достаёт и меч. Гарри предлагает другу тут же уничтожить медальон, при этом оказавшееся в нём некое существо начинает всячески издеваться над Роном, демонстрируя жуткие сцены и пытаясь раздуть у того чувство ревности к Поттеру. Но Рон всё же находит в себе силы, чтобы уничтожить крестраж ударом меча. Друзья возвращаются к палатке, где Гермиона в гневе набрасывается на своего парня. Рон оправдывается тем, что он вернулся бы гораздо раньше, но не знал, как это сделать, а в итоге ему помог делюминатор, завещанный Дамблдором. Гермиона решает наведаться к отцу Полумны, чтобы разобраться с неким символом, последнее время попадающимся то на кулоне, который сам Лавгуд носил на свадьбе Билла и Флёр, то в книге сказок, полученной от Дамблдора, то на кладбищенском надгробии в Годриковой Впадине… Ксенофилиус говорит друзьям о том, что это — знак Даров Смерти (состоявших из непобедимой волшебной палочки, воскрешающего камня и мантии-невидимки), о которых рассказывается в одной из сказок. Однако мистер Лавгуд убеждён в том, что на самом деле эта история является подлинной, а обладателями даров были братья Певереллы. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона собираются покинуть дом Лавгудов, но хозяин преграждает им дорогу. Оказывается, он решил выдать Поттера Пожирателям смерти — в обмен на схваченную ими собственную дочь. Друзьям удаётся трансгрессировать, но после этого они натыкаются на егерей («охотников за головами»), которые хватают их и волокут в поместье Малфоев, в надежде получить за пленников хорошие деньги. В последний момент Гермиона успевает изменить внешность Гарри, однако, несмотря на это, обитатели поместья подозревают, что к ним действительно попали Поттер и его друзья, и собираются вызвать Волан-де-Морта. Но тут Беллатриса замечает отобранный у «троицы» одним из егерей меч Гриффиндора и начинает паниковать. Она распоряжается отправить пленников в подвал — кроме Гермионы, которую принимается «с пристрастием» допрашивать о том, как они смогли взять меч из Гринготтса и не прихватили ли оттуда что-нибудь ещё. В подвале Гарри, в отчаянии перебирая свои вещи, замечает в Зеркале Сириуса чей-то глаз и взывает о помощи. В результате появляется Добби, который, по просьбе Поттера, для начала трансгрессирует, забрав попавших сюда же ранее Полумну и Олливандера, а потом возвращается. На шум сверху спускается Питер Петтигрю, открывающий дверь для того, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. Воспользовавшись этим (и завладев палочкой Хвоста), Гарри и Рон выскакивают из подвала и бегут на помощь Гермионе. Завязывается схватка, но Беллатриса, приставив нож к горлу Гермионы, заставляет друзей сложить оружие. В это время Добби обрушивает сверху огромную люстру и вдобавок помогает Гарри разоружить обитателей дома. После этого домовик трансгрессирует вместе со всеми оставшимися пленниками, но Беллатриса в самый последний момент успевает бросить свой нож, который попадает в эльфа. Оказавшись с друзьями в безопасном месте — возле коттеджа «Ракушка» — Гарри видит, как умирает Добби, но ничего не может сделать… Между тем, Волан-де-Морту удаётся узнать, что последним владельцем считающейся непобедимой Бузинной палочки (которую он так долго искал) являлся Дамблдор, вместе с ней он и был похоронен. Тёмный Лорд проникает на территорию Хогвартса, вскрывает гробницу Дамблдора и забирает его палочку себе, в надежде на то, что она сделает его ещё могущественней. Производство Съёмочная группа В ролях История создания Особенности съёмок *''Съёмка эпизода переодевания поддельных Поттеров''. Дэниел Рэдклифф должен был отыграть каждого персонажа, который стал на время Гарри Поттером. В своём интервью актёр говорит, что сыграть Руперта и Эмму (Рона и Гермиону) было просто, ведь ребята давно друг с другом знакомы. Скопировать неповторимые жесты Энди Линдена (Наземникус Флетчер) тоже было сравнительно легко. А вот образ Флёр Делакур, преобразившуюся в Гарри, дался Дэниелу с трудом. Отснятые репетиционные дубли они просматривали с режиссёром вдвоём, отмечая неудачные жесты или выражение лица. :Для нескольких минут в фильме сцену пришлось снимать несколько раз, на полу площадки были проставлены метки для каждого «Поттера», которого сыграет Дэниел. За воображаемые границы каждой метки нельзя было выходить, чтобы не попасть, например, локтём Рона в плечо Гермионы... *''Добби и Кикимер. Для съёмок сцен с участием этих компьютерных персонажей были приглашены актёры-лилипуты, которые отыгрывали дубли с теми актёрами, которые потом оставались в кадре. Дублёры были одеты в специальные серые одежды, потом на это место вставлялся компьютерный персонаж. Эмма Уотсон в одном из интервью говорит, что играть стало намного легче, ведь вы общаетесь с живым человеком, а не с воображаемым объектом. Места съёмок Большинство сцен из седьмого фильма были сняты на студии Ливсден. Так, там расположились декорации Норы и свадебного шатра во дворе дома. Тисовая улица и дом №4 также воспроизведены на Ливсдене, так как съёмки на ''Picket Post Close оказались бы крайне затратными и некомфортными для местных жителей. Там же было полностью построено Министерство магии и находился дом 12 на площади Гриммо. *Дом, который покидает Гермиона Грейнджер, находится в Барнете, одном из районов Лондона, и является частным владением. Девушка идёт по улице деревушки Голдерс-Грин. *6 марта 2009 года прошли съёмки эпизода, где Гарри следует за Патронусом, ныряет в озеро, и позже они с Роном уничтожают крестраж. Локация съёмок — Бернхам Бич, графство Бакингемшир, Англия. thumb|250px|Продюсеры на съёмках на Уайтхолл-стрит *По сюжету Гарри, Рон и Гермиона трансгрессировали со свадьбы на Тотнем-Корт-роуд. В реальности съёмки проходили не на этой улице, а на площади Пикадилли у выхода на Шафтсбери авеню ночью 21 апреля 2009 года. *Аркада London Trocadero на углу Шафтсбери и улицы Уидмилл — это переход, по которому Трио шло после сражения с Пожирателями в кафеЛондон самостоятельно: Где снимали Гарри Поттера. *В мае съёмки прошли в Уэльсе, в коттедже «Ракушка», построенном специально для фильма на пляже Freshwater West, в национальном парке Пембрукшира. *После этого Трио снималось в Стивенидже, графство Хартфордшир — в сцене прогулки через луг, где Рон ревнует Гермиону к Гарри. *В июле проходили съёмки полёта Гарри Поттера и Хагрида в операции «Семь Поттеров», они проходили на аэродроме Бовингдона, Хартфордшир, и в тоннеле Дартфорда, Кент. Робби Колтрейна и Дэниела Рэдклиффа на съёмках не было, вместо них работали дублёры. *28 июня 2009 года для съёмок перекрывали улицу Уайтхолл в Большом Скотланд-Ярде Лондона. Примечательно, что подземного общественного туалета, который служил входом в Министерство магии, на улице нетМинистерство магии. *Сцена побега от егерей по лесу Дин снималась в лесу «Swinley Forest Swinley», СуррейЛесные съёмки Даров Смерти на potterland.ru. *Полуразрушенный дом Поттеров в Годриковой впадине был построен на студии Pinewood по образцу дома, стоящего в деревне Lavenham, Суррей. Сама Впадина – это деревня Лэкок, появившаяся в предыдущем фильме. *Последняя сцена фильма — Волан-де-Морт достаёт из гробницы Дамблдора Бузинную палочку — была снята на острове в озере Лох-Эйлт. Это шотландское озеро на протяжении всех фильмов «играло роль» Чёрного озераВ поисках волшебника. Премьеры * 11 ноября 2010 года состоялась мировая премьера фильма в Лондоне. На премьере присутствовали практически все актёры, а также создатели фильма, среди них Джоан Роулинг, Дэвид Хейман, Дэвид Баррон, Дэвид Йейтс. Известные гости премьеры: Джейд Оливия Гордон, группа One direction, музыкант Джордж Крейг. * 12 ноября Эванна Линч и Марк Уильямс были на премьере в Осло, Норвегия. * 13 ноября Мэтью Льюис показал фильм в Буэнос-Айресе. 250px|thumb|Премьера в Нью-Йорке * 15 ноября состоялись сразу три премьеры. * Премьерный показ в Alice Tully Hall, Нью-Йорк, США, где присутствовали актёры Дэниел Рэдклифф, Руперт Гринт, Эмма Уотсон (её сопровождал брат Алекс), Том Фелтон (пришел с Джейд Гордон), Рэйф Файнс, режиссёр Дэвид Йейтс, продюсеры Дэвид Хейман и Дэвид Баррон, сценарист Стивен Кловз. Помимо звёзд поттерианы, на премьере оказались и голливудские знаменитости Сара Джессика Паркер и Мэттью Бродерик с сыном. :* В Дублине фильм традиционно представила Эванна Линч в компании Донала Глисона. :* В Сантьяго, Чили, картину привёз Мэтью Льюис. * 18 ноября в Мехико фильм представил Том Фелтон, в Мексику он приехал вместе со своей девушкой Джейд Гордон. * 22 ноября состоялась французская премьера в «Mega CGR 2 Lions», Тур. На показе присутствовали Клеманс Поэзи, Эванна Линч, Мэтью Льюис, Джеймс Фелпс, Оливер Фелпс, Марк Уильямс. Награды и номинации Галерея изображений |-|Постеры= Гарри Поттер23.jpg|Гарри Поттер HP7 Poster Voldemort23.jpg|Волан-де-Морт HP7 Poster Ron Weasley23.jpg|Рональд Уизли Гермиона Грейнжер23.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер HP7_Poster_Dobby23.jpg|Добби HP7 Poster Bellatrix23.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж Сивый.jpg|Фенрир Сивый Северус Снегг23.jpg|Северус Снегг HP7 poster Severus Snape.jpg|Северус Снегг (русский постер) HP7 Poster Harry rus.jpg|Гарри Поттер (русский постер) HP7 Poster Ron rus.jpg|Рональд Уизли (русский постер) HP7 Poster Hermione rus.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер (русский постер) Струпьяр и Фенрир.jpg|Струпьяр и Фенрир Сивый HP7 Poster Bella and Lucius.jpg|Белла и Люциус HP7 Poster Hermione and Ron.jpg|Рон и Гермиона |-|Обложки= HP7_Blu-Ray DVD.jpg|Обложка Blu-Ray и DVD издания HP7_Blu-Ray_three_disc.jpg|Обложка ограниченного трёх-дискового выпуска Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти Часть 1 (саундтрек).jpg|Обложка саундтрек-диска Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Game Soundtrack.jpg|Обложка игрового саундтрека Game HP7.jpg|Обложка игры Файл:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (DVD «Moment»).jpg|Обложка DVD-издания «Moment» Файл:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (Blu-ray «Iconic»).jpg|Обложка Blu-ray-издания «Iconic» |-|Кадры= HPDH1-07267.jpg|Собрание в Поместье Малфоев HP7 Severus Snape 3.jpg|Северус Снегг HP7 Сарай Артура.jpg|Сарайчик Артура с магловскими вещицами Hermiona дома.jpg|Гермиона уходит из дома HP7 Alastor Moody.jpeg|Грюм перед операцией «Семь Поттеров» Harry-Potter-and-the-Deathly-Hallows-Part-1 (Семь Поттеров).jpg|Семеро Поттеров HP7 Hagrid and Harry on the motorcycle.jpg|Гарри и Хагрид на мотоцикле HP7 Harry in the kitchen.jpg|Гарри на кухне «Норы» видит Джинни DH1 Fleur and Bill Weasley's wedding 02.jpg|Свадьба Билла и Флёр Trouwen BenF Ron Hermelien.jpg|Рон и Гермиона уходят со свадьбы Ron stupefy.JPG|Трио атакуют в магловском кафе HogwartsExpressDEs.jpg|Пожиратели ищут Гарри в Хогвартс-экспрессе HP7 Ron and Harry watching.jpg|Рон и Гарри выслеживают министерских работников HP7_masquerading_trio.jpg|Трио в облике министерских работников HP7 Dolores Umbridge.jpg|Долорес Амбридж в зале суда Mary-elizabeth-cattermole-29898.jpg|Реджинальд «Рон» Кроткотт и Мэри Кроткотт HP7 Trio in the run.jpg|Пеший поход Ссора с Роном.jpg|Ссора с Роном HP7 У разрушенного дома.jpg|Гермиона и Гарри у разрушенного дома Поттеров HP7 В гостях у Батильды.jpg|В доме Батильды Бэгшот HP7 Hermione Granger.jpg|Гермиона видит Рона Демонстрація.jpg|Рон показывает разбитый крестраж Энгоргио.jpg|Мальчики испытывают палочки егерей HP7 Xenophilius Lovegood.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд на пороге дома 3brothers01 brothers large.jpg|Сказка о трёх братьях X 0f0fd6a1.jpg|Рон пойман егерем Y b8a7e92c.jpg|Гермиона насылает на Гарри жалящее заклинание DH1 Tortured Mr Ollivander.jpg|Олливандер в плену Z 6f2492dd.jpg|Нападение на Петтигрю HP7 Ron protects Hermione.jpg|Рон готов защищать Гермиону Dobby rescuing Harry Potter, Griphook, Hermione and Ron.jpg|Добби спасает друзей 6f6a9e8882ec.jpg|Беллатриса в поместье Малфоев HP7 Malfoys.png|Люциус собирается вызвать Тёмного Лорда HP7_Bill_Weasley.jpg|Билл Уизли HP7 Гарри, Полумна и Добби.jpg|Окончание фильма: Добби умирает |-|Промо-фото= 51кпавпв.jpg|Гарри Поттер DH1-ps-03.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер PromoHP7 Ron Weasley 1.jpg|Рональд Уизли Dolores_Umbridge_promo_HD.jpg|Долорес Амбридж 88287215.jpg|Полумна Лавгуд Molly Weasley 1.jpg|Молли Уизли 1286425026_dhstudio1_6.jpg|Артур Уизли 1289627214_4.jpg|Джинни Уизли Rita Skeeter HD.jpg|Рита Скитер f_58972.jpg|Нимфадора Тонкс 88816_768x1024.jpg|Римус Люпин kingsley_potter.jpg|Кингсли Бруствер HP7-New-Characters-Photoshoot-harry-potter-16403434-1919-2560.jpg|Флёр Делакур Billweasley.jpeg|Билл Уизли Скримджер.jpg|Руфус Скримджер Gregorovitch_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg|Майкью Грегорович PromoHP7 Bellatrissa Lestrange 1.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж Origin HP-faniem-faneem--14.jpg|Фред и Джордж Уизли PromoHP7 Harry.jpg|Гарри Поттер PromoHP7 Harry Potter 2.jpg|Гарри Поттер PotterDH.jpg|Гарри Поттер 694c47dbf015.jpg|Рон Уизли PromoHP7 Ron1.jpg|Рон Уизли Рон уизли.jpg|Рон Уизли Рон Уизли промо-фото.jpeg|Рон Уизли PromoHP7 Hermione.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер Платье.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер Harry, Hermione and Ron (promo DH).jpg|«Золотое Трио» 8e53b509dc99.jpg|Джинни Уизли BonnieWright71.jpg|Джинни Уизли Ginny-s-beauty-ginevra-ginny-weasley-25005993-2500-1874.jpg|Джинни Уизли HP7 Promo Ginny Weasley 1.jpeg|Джинни Уизли Джинни.jpg|Джинни Уизли Lynch.jpg|Полумна Лавгуд Luna-luna-lovegood-17321300-1574-2100.jpg|Полумна Лавгуд PromoHP7 Luna Lovegood 1.jpg|Полумна Лавгуд 6c0a27048afc.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд в парадном костюме Xenophilius Lovegood.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд LovegoodPromoShot Promo.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд Ксено с палочкой.jpg|Ксенофилиус Лавгуд Harrypottercelebutopia16.jpg|Билл Уизли BillWeasley1.jpg|Билл Уизли Fleur-Delacour-with-Bill-Weasley-promo-fleur-delacour-21061707-454-599.jpg|Билл и Флёр Robe-de-mariee-Harry-Potter-Fleur-Delacour.jpg|Флёр Делакур DH-Promotional-Photos-fleur-delacour-30401255-1215-1620.jpg|Флёр Делакур 3476940995.jpg|Молли Уизли Harry-Potter-harry-potter-27814602-960-1280.jpg|Молли Уизли JulieWalters71.jpg|Молли Уизли Molly0.jpg|Молли Уизли Arthur Weasley (So Who Wins Picture).jpg|Артур Уизли Артур свадьба.jpg|Артур Уизли 97e36fa59a17.jpg|Фред и Джордж Уизли Fred.jpg|Фред Уизли George.jpg|Джордж Уизли DH Tonks ready for battle.jpg|Нимфадора Тонкс NataliaTena71.jpg|Нимфадора Тонкс Rimus Lupin 2.jpg|Римус Люпин DH_Remus_Lupin_promo.jpg|Римус Люпин Remus Lupin.jpg|Римус Люпин DH-Promotional-Picture-draco-malfoy-27114107-960-1280.jpg.jpg|Люциус и Драко Harry-Potter-The-Deathly-Hallows-Part-II-Malfoyy.jpg|Драко Малфой PromoHP7 Lucius.png|Люциус Малфой 84499--44532599--u6b588.jpg|Нарцисса Малфой PromoHP7 Narcissa and Bella.jpg|Нарцисса и Беллатриса 019e16cd7143.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж PromoHP7 Bella1.jpg.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж PromoHP7 Bella2.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж PromoHP7 Bella3.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж PromoHP7 Bella5.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж Wormtail DH1 Wallart02.jpg|Питер Петтигрю Питер Петтигрю.jpg|Питер Петтигрю HP7_promo_Peter_Pettigrew.jpg|Питер Петтигрю Bagshot profile.jpg|Батильда Бэгшот PromoHP7 Bagshot.jpg|Батильда Бэгшот 84499-d96d7-35680835-.jpg|Струпьяр AdoNyrS4zPA.jpg|Руфус Скримджер DH Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour promo.jpg|Руфус Скримджер Scrimgeour DH1 Wallart01.jpg|Руфус Скримджер Rufus Scrimger.jpg|Руфус Скримджер |-|Портретная фотосессия актёров= Malfoy Family in 1998..png|Семья Малфоев и Беллатриса Лестрейндж Daniel Redkliff for The Associated Press.jpg|Дэниел Рэдклифф для «The Associated Press» Emma Watson for The Associated Press.jpg|Эмма Уотсон для «The Associated Press» Rupert Grint for The Associated Press.jpg|Руперт Гринт для «The Associated Press» Tom Felton for The Associated Press.jpg|Том Фелтон для «The Associated Press» David Heyman for The Associated Press.jpg|Дэвид Хейман для «The Associated Press» |-|Съёмки= 133757628515728.jpg|Момент съёмок Дэвид Йетс.png|Дэвид Йейтс на съёмке встречи Пожирателей в Поместье Малфоев WA1ldCIRp1c.jpg|Съёмки встречи Пожирателей смерти в Поместье Малфоев HP7 Backstage Seven Potters.jpg|Закулисье съёмок операции «Семь Поттеров» HP7 Backstage flying Ron.jpg|Руперт на метле Декорации Норы.jpg|Декорации «Норы» в съёмочном павильоне Z 911da20b.jpg|Съёмки эпизода с Патронусом Кингсли на свадьбе Билла и Флёр HP7 Backstage Ron.jpg|Руперту наносят грим HP7 Backstage Trio in the field.jpg|Съёмки Трио в поле HP7 Backstage Harry and snitch.jpg|Крупный план Гарри со снитчем Kj9IfpNRelk.jpg|Съёмки в Годриковой впадине Съёмочки.jpg|Эмма Уотсон на съёмках SNFH4EXKoLY.jpg|Эмма и Дэниел отдыхают между съёмками 7книга.jpg|Эпизод побега из поместья Малфоев Tumblr mdf5tilyFn1qa3emao2 250.gif|Клеманс Поэзи и Донал Глиссон на съёмках операции «Семь Поттеров» Tumblr mcx99btFzo1qa3emao3 250.gif|Съёмки воссоединения Нимфадоры Тонкс и Римуса Люпина после операции «Семь Поттеров» Tumblr luf4xeFfPq1qbryyno6 250.gif|Том Фелтон и Джейд Оливия Гордон на съёмках |-|Концепт-арт= B87219d4e285.jpg|Поместье Малфоев 417700ca853f.jpg|Северус Снегг перед Поместьем Малфоев HP7 Concept-art 1.jpeg|Заседание в Поместье Малфоев HP7 Concept-art 2.jpg|«Семь Поттеров» 0b06fc4a4c71c323f7aa3305d5635077.jpeg|Свадьба Билла и Флёр Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour.jpeg|Свадьба Билла и Флёр HP7 Concept-art Severus Snape.jpg|Северус Снегг — директор Хогвартса Concept art of Cadmus.jpg|Кадм Певерелл Concept art of Antioch.jpg|Антиох Певерелл Concept art of Ignotus.jpg|Игнотус Певерелл Ignotus art.jpg|Игнотус Певерелл Видео Трейлер thumb|center|335 px Интервью Harry Potter Actors and Cast Interview (Russian Subtitles) Pt.1 'Harry Potter' visual effects team reveals amazing work behind 'Deathly Hallows' - 1 2 Harry Potter Actors and Cast Interview (Russian Subtitles) Pt.2 Harry Potter Actors and Cast Interview (Russian Subtitles) Pt.3|Интервью создателей фильма Вырезанные сцены Вырезанные сцены можно посмотреть здесь. При монтаже были опущены следующие эпизоды: *Разговор Гарри Поттера с тётей. Петуния сожалеет о том, что ей приходится уезжать из дома и пытается напомнить Гарри, что Лили Поттер была не только его матерью, но и её сестрой. *Прощание Гарри с Верноном и Дадли. Кузен говорит, что Гарри не был ему посторонним человеком. *Гарри и Рон в обличии Ранкорна и Кроткотта в лифте Министерства магии встречают Артура Уизли с другой сотрудницей. Артур сочувствует Реджинальду, так как его жена на допросе, и предлагает помощь. Гарри предупреждает мистера Уизли, что за ним следят, а тот думает, что Ранкорн ему угрожает. *Рон учит Гермиону кидать камни на озере. *Разговор трио в палатке. Гарри говорит о теории Дамблдора: крестражи Том Реддл создавал не из случайных предметов. Он говорит, что медальон Слизерина принадлежал матери Реддла. Рон предостерегает Гарри, что имя Волан-де-Морта теперь Табу, и его произносить нельзя ни в коем случае. Трио говорит о том, что медальон будто живой. Несоответствия в фильме Отличия фильма от книги Отличия фильма не затрагивают главных идей книги. Практически сценаристы отсекли только малозначительные эпизоды и персонажей. Некоторые сцены сокращены и/или переделаны. * Показано отсутствующее в книге выступление в Министерстве Скримджера (как в дальнейшем и Толстоватого). * В поместье Малфоев Снегг прибывает в одиночку, а Яксли оказывается уже сидящим за столом. * Пий Толстоватый примкнул к Пожирателям ещё до переворота (не похоже, что он под заклятием Империус) и присутствует на заседании, где обсуждают перемещение Поттера из дома Дурслей. * Показана сцена, где Гермиона наводит заклинание Обливиэйт на своих родителей и стирает своё изображение с семейных фотографий. В книге лишь кратко сообщается со слов самой Гермионы о том, что её родители переправлены в Австралию и даже не знают о существовании у них дочери. * Дурсли уезжают из Литтл Уингинга без споров, забирая из дома даже мебель. Сцены прощания и примирения с Дадли нет (точнее — вырезана, в окончательный вариант не вошла). thumb|left|Сцена с мотоциклом и дублёры актёров * Сцена погони Пожирателей смерти за Гарри Поттером показана иначе, чем в книге (где нет гонки по шоссе и в тоннеле). В фильме отсутствует Стэн Шанпайк, но есть другой Пожиратель, который узнал Гарри по сове (в книге каждый из «Поттеров» берёт с собой чучело белой совы). В фильме отпущенная на волю Букля в критический момент возвращается, нападает на Пожирателей, защищая своего хозяина, и погибает иначе, чем в книге. * Палочка Гарри уничтожает палочку Люциуса Малфоя в руке Волан-де-Морта, когда и Хагрид, и Гарри находятся в бессознательном состоянии. Показан отсутствующий в книге эпизод, когда Тёмный Лорд врезается в высоковольтную ЛЭП. * Нет родителей Тонкс и эпизодов в их доме. Гарри и Хагрид попадают сразу в «Нору». * Показана отсутствующая в книге реальная попытка Гарри уйти из «Норы» после завершения операции «Семь Поттеров». * Отсутствует упырь, который изображал больного Рона, нет попыток Молли Уизли помешать «троице» в подготовке к выполнению миссии. * Нет дня рождения Гарри. Впрочем, пикантная сцена с Джинни есть, но она иная, чем в книге: девушка просит Гарри застегнуть ей платье на спине. Если учесть, что перед этим с похожей просьбой обращалась Флёр к Биллу во время операции «Семь Поттеров» (поддельные Поттеры переодеваются в одинаковое, и Флёр, выглядящая как Гарри, просит Билла расстегнуть ей лифчик), ситуация расцвечивается определёнными ассоциациями. Когда Джинни и Гарри целуются, прерывает их Джордж, а не Рон. * Нет ссоры «троицы» со Скримджером. * Ни на свадьбе, ни в Годриковой Впадине Гарри не принимает Оборотное зелье. * Ни в кафе, ни вообще когда бы то ни было на протяжении всего фильма, Гарри не пользуется мантией-невидимкой. * В доме на площади Гриммо отсутствуют эпизоды с прибытием патронуса от Артура Уизли, видением Гарри о наказании Волан-де-Мортом Роули, чтением письма Лили и с поисками медальона. Комнату Регулуса (Р.А.Б.) в книге находит Гарри, а в фильме — Рон. * Кикимера не пришлось вызывать из Хогвартса (похоже, что он вообще не покидал дома Блэков). Абсолютно отсутствует рассказ о Регулусе Блэке, и мотивы его поступков остаются за кадром. Нет перемены отношения домовика к Гарри и его друзьям. Наземникуса Флетчера ловит не только Кикимер, но и Добби. * Нет прихода Люпина в дом на площади Гриммо и его ссоры с Гарри. * Налёт «троицы» на Министерство магии выглядит спонтанной, а не тщательно спланированной операцией; некоторые его эпизоды опущены. В отличие от книги, действие оборотного зелья у «троицы» прекращается ещё в Министерстве (то, что внушительная толпа волшебников при этом не может ничего сделать с Поттером и его друзьями, выглядит довольно странно). Помимо всего прочего, Гарри не забирает из двери кабинета Амбридж глаз Грюма и не хоронит его. * Затянувшаяся патовая ситуация, когда ребята не могут ни придумать, где искать другие крестражи, ни уничтожить уже обретённый, сжата, насколько возможно. Нет неудачной попытки Гарри раздобыть еду; посещения «троицей» того места, где находился детский приют; подслушанного разговора между двумя гоблинами, Тедом Тонксом, Дином Томасом и Дирком Крессвеллом... В то же время, показаны отсутствующие в книге встреча Гермионы «нос к носу» с егерями, безуспешные попытки друзей уничтожить медальон и передвижение их «пешим ходом» из-за плохого состояния Рона. * Рон начинает пользоваться радиоприёмником не после того, как побывал «в бегах», а с самого начала проживания в палатке. При этом нет упоминания о радиостанции «Поттеровский дозор». * Добавлен танец Гарри и Гермионы, вызвавший бурю обсуждения фанатов. Многие не поняли, что таким образом режиссёр показал, как глубоко Гермиона переживала уход Рона, и даже попытка Гарри развеселить её почти не имела успеха. thumb|right|Подготовка к сценам в МинистерствеТакого кадра в фильме нет * Нет спрятанного в сумочку и таскаемого за собой портрета Финеаса Блэка (похоже, что с Северусом связывается Аберфорт, приглядывающий за Гарри с помощью зеркала Сириуса). Соответственно, нет упоминания о попытке Невилла, Джинни и Полумны украсть меч Гриффиндора (который, согласно словам Скримджера, исчез из кабинета директора ещё до прихода к власти Тёмного Лорда)... * Волан-де-Морт не появляется в Годриковой Впадине, как в книге. Нет сцены видения о событиях 16-летней давности. * Совершенно потрясающая сцена открытия Медальона. Особенно впечатляет появление целого нашествия пауков, которые вызывают у Рона панику (чего не было в книге). * Не упоминается о проживании Рона в коттедже у Билла. * Ксенофилиус Лавгуд не рассказывает о Кандиде Когтевран и о своих попытках воссоздать её диадему. Сцены с ним сильно урезаны. В книге отец Полумны вызвал Пожирателей и, пытаясь задержать ребят, пустил в них заклятие, которое попало в рог взрывопотама и разнесло верхнюю часть дома. В фильме этот эпизод отсутствует; вызванные Ксенофилиусом Пожиратели смерти прилетают и сразу же принимаются бомбить дом Лавгудов. * Егеря ловят трёх ребят, которые только что трансгрессировали из разваливающегося дома Лавгудов и не успели навести защитные заклинания, а не потому, что Гарри, наслушавшись вольного «Поттеровского Дозора», увлекается и называет Волан-де-Морта по имени. Кстати, в фильме последнее делает Ксенофилиус, и именно из-за Табу (никакого пояснения насчёт этого заклинания, впрочем, нет вообще). * Питер Петтигрю не был задушен серебряной рукой. Его всего лишь оглушил Добби. * Грин-де-Вальд сам рассказывает Волан-де-Морту, к кому перешла Бузинная палочка. И, кстати, называет его «Том»(!). Отсутствует сцена убийства Грин-де-Вальда. * Первая часть заканчивается тем, что Тёмный Лорд (по-видимому, даже не заглянувший перед этим в поместье Малфоев) грабит могилу Дамблдора, забирая из рук мертвеца Бузинную палочку. В книге этот эпизод происходит несколько позже — уже после бесед «троицы» с Крюкохватом и Олливандером в коттедже «Ракушка». * Отсутствуют персонажи: Стэнли Шанпайк, Тед и Андромеда Тонкс, Дин Томас, гоблин Кровняк и др. Ляпы и недочёты * В сценах операции «Семь Поттеров» (см. выше картинку «Сцена с мотоциклом и дублёры») хорошо видна полная луна. В этом случае Римус Люпин не смог бы участвовать в операции, даже приняв волчье противоядие: оно успокаивает оборотня, но не отменяет самого превращения. * Когда Гарри и Гермиона в Годриковой Впадине встречают Батильду (в которой, как оказалось, сидела Нагайна), слышно как пролетает муха, хотя зимой (а это было на Рождество) мухи спят. * Перед тем, как заняться уничтожением крестража, Гарри даже не обувается, оставшись босиком, хотя стоит морозная погода, а сам он только что искупался в ледяной воде. * Когда Трио встречается с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом, Гарри напоминает отцу Полумны о том, что они познакомились пару месяцев назад. Однако по сюжету прошло уже почти пять месяцев. Интересные факты * Чем больше власти получала Амбридж по ходу сюжета, тем злее она становилась, и тем розовее становилась её одежда. * Большая стела «Магия — Сила» была сделана из пенопласта и раскрашена вручную Интересные факты о том, как снимали фильмы о Гарри Поттере. Нижняя часть скульптуры напоминает горельеф Ивана Шадра «Борьба с землёй», а верхняя — скульптуру «Рабочий и колхозница». Помимо этого, брошюры, издаваемые Министерством, созданы в стилистике советских плакатов. * Имидж и внешний вид Альберта Ранкорна, исполняемого Дэвидом О’Харой, практически полностью копируют таковые от другой роли этого актера — Мистера Икс из фильма «Особо опасен». * В фильме можно найти немало отсылок к советскому искусству. Художник-постановщик Стюарт Крэйг при создании декораций интерьеров вдохновлялся образцами советской архитектуры и скульптуры сталинской эпохи. По его словам, внешний вид Атриума Министерства магии навеян видами станции метро «Площадь Революции». Ссылки * * * Примечания Смотрите также *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 (саундтрек) *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 (игра) *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 et:Harry Potter ja surma vägised: osa 1 fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie it:Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte: Parte 1 ja:ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 PART1 pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) uk:Гаррі Поттер і Смертельні Реліквії: частина 1 Категория:Фильмы